Ayato Osami
Lets Have Some Fun Shall We General information Name: Ayato Osami Nicknames: The Vampire Age: 18 Weight: 161 Height: 5'9 Eye Color: Top Half Of His Eyes Are Green While the Lower Half Is yellow Blood Type: Mutated Kishin/Vampire DoB: August 21th Quotes "Stop moving around the more you move the more it'll hurt" "I Said Stop Moving Around! Tch Fine Have It Your Way I Look Forward To Hearing You Scream Anyway So I Guess The More it Hurts The Better" "Only Im Allowed To Take For You Because You Belong To Me" "Don't Use my Name So Lightly , Your Nothing But Livestock So Act Like It" "I Want More" "So This Is What Your Blood Tastes Like Huh" "You Act As If Your Surprised That I Won" "You Really Don't Want To See Me Go All Out" "Well If You Die Don't Blame Me" "I Think I'll Go Ahead And Have A Bite" "I Told You You Belong To Me, I'll Engrave That Into Your Body" "Being Biting Hurts For The Person Receiving The Bite At First But Soon The Pain Intensify but is Joined By an Sense Of Pleasure Its The Ultimate Sensation Though I can Choose To Make It Just Hurt Or Feel Good I Just Love Seeing They're Face Twisted in Pain And Confusion as to why you want me to bite you more" "Who Are You To Judge My Actions I Doubt Your God So Your Nobody Special" "Get Lost Already" "Lets Go For a Walk Shall we" "Aww Come On Your Tired Already The Nights Still Young and The Funs Just Starting" "Lets Go" Where He Lives District 2 Apperance Ayato has unique feature such as his blood red colored hair, though the most noticable is his eyes which has two colors, yellow on the lower half of his irsis and green on the upper half. He's Also skiny but well toned and built for his size. His teeth are also interesting as his incisors are much larger and much much sharper than normal humans. 9ERl-0B7_400x400.jpeg 9234.jpg 1386554_1402827580121_full.jpg AnimeAyato.png ayato-620x.jpg Ayato-Sakamaki-ZIaAchgGV-b.jpg Diabolik_Lovers_-_11_raw.mp4_000816607.jpg Diabolik_Lovers_-_12_END_raw.mp4_000361486.jpg screenshot-2014-01-21-00-44-43.png tumblr_inline_mzn1unoW5d1s16mz6.gif tumblr_mtmfm5LtO61qg78wpo1_500.gif tumblr_mubu78Ga1Z1ql77yso1_500.gif Behavior/Personality Known as the troublemaker of the household, Ayato is an attention seeker and loves mischief. He looks down on others and loves to bully and tease people. He refers to himself most of the time as "Your Truly”. Ayato is quite the rebel and has a passion for torture devices; such as the Iron Maiden and a device like that can be found in his room, which he uses instead a bed the spikes removed of course. He is also the type who always brags about himself; sometimes commanding everyone to call him Ayato-sama. It is also noted that he eats a lot specially when it’s his favorite foods. His favorite food is burgers and fries and gets extremely angry if someone eats his food. Ayato uses vulgar language at times though not often he also would insult his mother even after her death, as well as his father, and his brothers by telling them off and calling them names always giving others nicknames. He also tends to be arrogant as he always calls himself the strongest and the best, And whenever things go his way, he does not act surprised and is quite cocky bout it, And when he wants to do so, he will make a prank on anybody. Ayato is very energetic and loves sports; basketball being his favorite, he has stated that anything is fine as long as there's a goal to reach for and that sports is his strong point. Ayato has a hard time expressing his feelings and he tends to get quickly jealous of anything. That is because in his childhood he would do anything to gain Cordelia's aka his mother affections, just like his brothers, but usually was ignored or disproved by her. Ayato tends to hide his true feelings with insulting words and He usually speaks ill about his deceased mother. Roleplay Allignment Chaotic Neutral 'Occupation/Class' Student King??? 'Fighting Style' Ayato Rejects his families style of fighting and Pefers Straight hand to hand combat however like Akatsuki he is a Master of the Osami Style of Fighting Ayato Know 47 secret Techniques within the Style 17 of which a various Chi Techniques, 20 of them are Normal Physical attacks and The Latter being combinations of Both Chi and Pyshical. Osami Family Secret Technique #1: Dragon's Rage: So Far There are only Three Peple in the Family to Master the technique Ayato is one of the three. The Techniques is simple really and is usually use when surrounded by an seemingly unbeatable amount of opponents the User of then Technique draws out every ounce of there chi in their body and sends it exploding outwards creating a shockwave that extends outwards in all directions and blows everything away. Th impact of the shockwave can crush bones in the human body easily and can even blow through metal. The distance the shockwave can expand depends completely on the user amount of Chi and while this is a powerful technique it leaves the users body exhausted of all Chi reserves and tears multiple fibers in the users muscle causing extreme pain and rapid fatigue and can leave users unconcouis, however there is three parts to the technique that all but three have Mastered, The Second Part, Chi relased is asorbed back into the body after the user has released it and the damage to the body is reduced, Masters can also use this technique to draw foes who like to use long range attacks into close range by expanding their Chi outwards and draw it back in pulling the person/object in along with it. Th Third Part of the Technique is the ability to send back/Deflect Opponents Chi Attacks. 'Chi Base' (Optional) Destruction: Destruction chi deals with external chi release that allows the chi practioner to fully utlize the art of destroying or disrupting matter with their chi. This equats to hitting structures of large sizes and taking them down, blowing down walls with a single kick, and if proper outside ignition is used, casuing explosive and devestating forces to spread outwards for a wider range of effect. This is flexible, as it can be shrunken and applied martialy, allowing a skinny person of frail stature to one shot a heavyweight wrestler with one chop. This method of chi manipulation is effective but the most tiring of the five, often requiring high reserves of chi, and draining even more so than that. Physical: Physical is the ability to use aura to increase the natural abilities of an object or one's own body.Therefore,Physical chi users are able to greatly increase their physical attack and defense and are best suited for close-ranged melee combat. Physical chi usage is the most balanced category, allowing users to spread themselves evenly between offense and defense and become very strong using only simple abilities. One of the examples of more complex Enhancement abilities include enhancing one's healing factor. (out of battle) Chi Form The Satsui no Hadou (殺意の波動, Satsui no Hadou, literally "Surge of Murderous Intent"), also known as the'Dark Hadou' (ダーク ハドウ, Daaku Hadou, Dark Surge), is a type of chaos energy and a demonic force.Satsui no Hadou is a form of Ki that emanates greatly from oneself through the darker aspects of natural human instinct and the desire to survive, to trample, and impose over opposition, and on a metaphysical level, the natural occurrence and manifestation of loss, decline, and destruction. To tap into the ki of the Satsui no Hadou, a fighter must be so consumed with the desire to win or have such an intense rage, that they are willing to kill. Only people who push themselves to be the best at all costs, can take full advantage of it. So even with a high level in combat, there would still be much to be done.For those who do succeed in controlling it, they develop a cold, cynical detachment from themselves, as well as others. As such, Satsui no Hadou makes a person unbelievably strong, but at the cost of one's humanity and compassion, making them emotionless almost or almost insane if decided to let it consume them.Another side-effect of this power is that when a warrior embraces the Satsui no Hadou to their fullest extent, they will gain a lust to fight to the death, their eyes will turn white or red, and their beliefs in fighting become very dark and cold-blooded. The warrior's personality will also change and become very violent and dark. However, as shown in the case of Goutetsu, if one embraces it to a small degree, their eye's pupils will become blue, and they will have no willingness to destroy anything or anyone.Once a warrior has awoken the Satsui no Hadou within them, it can be very hard to resist. Learning Satsui no Hadou is the first step in learning the most fatal technique known to all of their martial arts, meaning everyone has a general knowledge but only when they train and master the martial arts can they fully use it. If one has used it to their fullest extent for too long throughout years of their life, they will transform into a demonic being, likely one similar to Oni. Allies/Enemies Allies: "HA! I Fight On My Own" Eneimes: The Osami Family Preist Hunters -List Keeps going- PeakHuman System Peak Human Agility Peak Human Durabilty 'Roleplay Selection' TBA 'APPROVED BY' Keyosworld ([[User talk Category:The Secrets of The Osami Category:Generation 1